Scream 4: Second Generation
by Sidney Halliwell
Summary: The daughters of Sidney Prescott find themselves in yet another twisted movie outline.


Scream 4  
  
Scene 1  
  
Bianca: (To herself) Let's check on Minnie's room. (Looks around. Sees a doll house and walks up to it. Bends down, and looks around the doll house. Notices that the doll that looks like her is gone) I didn't know the little #$*@^ hated me so much that she'd take my doll out of the house. (Looks around again. Sees a doll in a black cape, and ghostface mask. Picks it up and brings it to her face) Hmm. She traded me in for a murderer (puts doll back in, gets up) Damn my sisters got issues.  
  
PHONE RINGS  
  
Bianca: (Goes to the phone down stairs, picks it up). Hello?  
  
Other End: Hello.  
  
Bianca: Who is this?  
  
Other End: Someone.  
  
Bianca: And who might that someone be?  
  
Other End: Whoever you want it to be.  
  
Bianca: Oh (Laughs). Hi Matt. I told you I couldn't meet you at the gym tonight. My parents are out and they don't want me…  
  
Other End: Your home alone?  
  
Bianca: Yeah. You knew that. Now, Matt. I'm sorry, but I just can't go.  
  
Other End: It's not Matt.  
  
Bianca: Then, who?  
  
Other End: Someone who wants you to take a step outside.  
  
Bianca: Why?  
  
Other End: Just do it.  
  
Bianca: What if I don't want to?  
  
Other End: And just why not?  
  
Bianca: Because what if I don't trust you?  
  
Other End: You'll learnd to trust me. Now go.  
  
Bianca: Look, I'm sick of this. Please tell me who you are.  
  
Other End: Why do you want to know?  
  
Bianca: I don't have a reason.  
  
Other End: Why don't you tell me who you are?  
  
Bianca: Why do you want to know?  
  
Other End: Because I want to know whose drive way I'm in.  
  
Bianca: Okay, that's the final line. I want to know who you are.  
  
Other End: Sure, just right after you answer this small question.  
  
Bianca:Quick.I'm impacient.  
  
Other End: Do you want to die?  
  
Bianca: *69, asshole! Leave me the hell alone or I'll have the police on you ass.  
  
Other End: Too late, *#@$^. I'm already in your room.  
  
Bianca: (Hangs up the phone, looks at the ceiling. Hears footsteps)  
  
PHONE RINGS  
  
Bianca: H-H-Hello?  
  
Other End: I know your wondering why I'm after you.  
  
Bianca: (Crying) Yes.  
  
Other End: Because I have a history in this house.  
  
Bianca: (Starting to stop crying) Yeah? And what's that?  
  
Other End: Too early too say.  
  
Bianca: Please. Leave me alone.  
  
Other End: Too late again. I'm already hooked on the idea of you dead.  
  
Bianca: Please (Crying hard)!!  
  
Other End: (Hangs up)  
  
(Upstairs, the killer starts to move, heading for the stairs. Bianca runs out the door, but then hears a window break. Thinking the killer jumped out, goes back inside, runs up the stairs and sees the killer. The killer chases her around the 2nd floor, until he catches her, stabs her 3 times, and lays her on a bed)  
  
Scene 2  
  
"Different Approach"  
  
Lt. Charmin: This isn't looking good. We have a dead pre-teen, in the cleanest edge of town, the most crime free neighborhood of all time.  
  
Ms. Cassidy: My men examined the house. We found the girl on her bed, stabbed three times. We also noticed that there was a dollhouse. This thing was extraordinary. An exact replica of the house we were in.  
  
Lt. Charmin: Every house in Woodsboro has them. We call them mimics.  
  
Ms. Cassidy: Ok. In the house, was a doll of every member in the house. Guess whose doll it was?  
  
Lt. Charmin: The girl's?  
  
Ms. Cassidy: Exactly. Guess whose doll was inside the house?  
  
Lt. Charmin: Whose?  
  
Ms. Cassidy: The killer's. We also found the victim's doll laid beside her, smothered in red food coloring.  
  
Lt. Charmin: Probably a blood excuse.  
  
Ms. Cassidy: Yes.  
  
Lt. Charmin: Ok. We have to think. Who might be in danger?  
  
Ms. Cassidy: Well, I never told you that I've studied these killings since I was 16. I remember that the original victims were Sidney Prescott, Dewey Riley, Gale Weathers, Randy Meeks, of course, since Randy's dead his sister, Martha, might be somewhat of a target.  
  
Lt. Charmin: Meeks isn't the only one dead. They all are.  
  
Ms. Cassidy: How?  
  
Lt. Charmin: Prescott and Riley were killed, somewhere in Newport. Weathers and Meeks, not sure. Possibly murder, maybe old age for Weathers, but not Meeks.  
  
Ms. Cassidy: Any offspring?  
  
Lt. Charmin: Um, Jewel and Catherine. Prescott's kids.  
  
Ms. Cassidy: I'd like to see them in my office on Sunday. I'm giving you 2 days.  
  
Lt. Charmin: Fine.  
  
Ms. Cassidy: (Leaves room)  
  
Lt. Charmin: (To himself) Here we go, again.  
  
Scene 3  
  
Argument Over Truth  
  
Jewel: Hey, Cat.  
  
Catherine: Hey. Working on a report. Do not disturb.  
  
Jewel: This is important.  
  
Catherine: Fine. What's wrong.  
  
Jewel: Did you hear about the headlines?  
  
Catherine: Yeah. Bianca Carpenter. She got killed.  
  
Jewel: Not only that. On the anniversary of the first killings of Woodsboro. Casey Becker.  
  
Catherine: Oh, right.  
  
Jewel: The Governor stated a warning through out the town. We are on a watch.  
  
Catherine: So…  
  
Jewel: Remember how mom used to get all shaky when we mentioned this period of time?  
  
Catherine: Okay…  
  
Jewel: The governor also said that a target has been found. They don't want the name revealed. We happen to have a meeting with some detective from New York, and the Lt.  
  
Catherine: So you think this is about us?  
  
Jewel: Don't you?  
  
Catherine: Look. There is no pattern. The killer doesn't want us. Bianca Carpenter was such a %@#!$ to everyone. Who wouldn't have a reason to kill her?  
  
Jewel: Twenty years exactly, Catherine? Twenty goddamn years?  
  
Catherine: It's not @#$%!&* Halloween H2O. Ok?  
  
Jewel: Mom's diaries!  
  
Catherine: You want to look through mom's diaries?  
  
Jewel: Hell yeah. We should find something.  
  
Catherine: Fine.  
  
Scene 4  
  
Uncovering The Secret  
  
Catherine: Ok. Here we go.  
  
Jewel: Open it up while I get my glasses (gets up and leaves room)  
  
Catherine: (To herself) Ok. Here we go. Ooh. A note. What does it say? (Opens up envelope and paper) Dear Whomever, my diaries are from left pile all the way down, to right pile all the way down. The diaries are from first entry June 6, 1994 to December, 22, 2009. There are also videotapes that might help (I know what you are looking for) in the family room, 2nd file drawer in the brown file cabinet. Those tapes are labeled 'scary movies' and have a number at the end, random as well. If any further assistance is needed, please see Woodsboro county police station, in file drawer 467, where you will find files on every person involved in the 'situation' Yours Truly – Sidney Prescott. (Closes paper) Okay.  
  
Jewel: (Comes in) What's that (referring to paper)?  
  
Catherine: A note from mom.  
  
Jewel: What did it say?  
  
Catherine: $*!@ that didn't make sense at all.  
  
Jewel: Where's the key?  
  
Catherine: Um, (Digs around box) Here it is.  
  
Jewel: Let's open it.  
  
Catherine: In the note, it said that the first diary is the first one on the left pile, second is second one on the left pile, and so one.  
  
Jewel: Give me the key. Let me open it.  
  
Catherine: Ok.  
  
Jewel: (Opens up first diary) Here it is, first entry.  
  
Catherine: Read it.  
  
Jewel: Ok. Um, 'I don't know what to say. Mom was killed . Cotton Weary did it. The body was found in his van.' Look this is nothing that would help.  
  
Catherine: Ok, next book. (Opens up second diary)  
  
Jewel: Ok. 'I don't think it's over. There's a killer chasing us. Me, Tatum, Gale, Billy, everyone. He's torturing us. He calls us, then he tries to kill us. I am at Tatum and Dewey's house tonight, but I still don't feel safe, even though Dewey's a cop.'  
  
Catherine: That's it!  
  
Jewel: What?  
  
Catherine: Also, in the newspaper, I read, before you even came to me, that the killer called the victim before killing her.  
  
Jewel: Ooh, Tatum and Dewey!  
  
Catherine: Yeah. Dewey, we know him. And Tatum, his sister, our god mother, even though she died.  
  
Jewel: That's probably because she got killed.  
  
PHONE RINGS  
  
Jewel: Let me get that. Chris is supposed to call me.  
  
Catherine: Ok.  
  
Jewel: (Picks up Phone) 


End file.
